


31 Days of Ineffable Kink

by anaeifly



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Biting, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Ineffable Kinktober 2020, Ineffable Wives might also make an appearance, Licking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), efforts may vary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaeifly/pseuds/anaeifly
Summary: Dumping ground for my fills for Quefish's Ineffable Kinktober 2020 prompts. I'm going to try to do them all, but no promises. Hopefully they will all be very, very E. ;)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020, Top Crowley Library





	31 Days of Ineffable Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, I'm going to try to do kinktober this year. Of course, I'm slow, so I've only just managed to finished day 1 today, which means I'll probably be posting into November, but I'm trying lol. I'll be updating the tags as I go, but just as a forewarning--most, if not all, of these will be top Crowley/bottom Aziraphale. If that's not your thing, you may not want to subscribe to this. If it IS your thing, well, you're in luck lol. Anyway. Enjoy, and happy Kinktober! ~ana

Aziraphale lowered his book just enough to be able to peer quizzically over the top of it at his husband. "Did you want something, dearest?" he asked, eyebrows raising automatically at the sight of Crowley peppering light, teasing licks all over his abdomen, his tongue _almost_ tickling but not quite. 

Crowley grinned. "Whyever would you assume that I might possibly want something?" Aziraphale rolled his eyes, and Crowley laughed. "Don't worry about me, angel," he said, fingers stroking over where his tongue had just been. Aziraphale tried not to squirm under the touch, but it was an irritatingly close thing. "Just keep reading." With that, he ducked his head again and, before Aziraphale had a chance to wonder what he was doing, the fiend was laying a trail of biting kisses all down Aziraphale's stomach. He paused at the angel's groin, glancing up to wink at Aziraphale, before lowering his mouth again to gingerly take Aziraphale's clit between his teeth and lash at it with his tongue.

Aziraphale gasped. His grip on his book tightened enough to cause a crack of protest from the binding. " _Crowley_!" He'd meant it to come out scolding, but it actually ended up as more of a yelp. Crowley's eyes sparkled as he gave the angel's clit a hard suck before releasing it altogether in favor of making lazy circles around it with his tongue. Aziraphale couldn't help a low whine. "Oh, you're evil," he groaned. Having had just enough presence of mind left to put his book aside before he could do any real damage to it, he put one hand in Crowley's hair and pulled, trying to hold him in place. 

Crowley hummed contentedly and pulled Aziraphale's labia apart with his thumbs. "Demon, remember?" he said with a smirk. He rubbed gently at the folds as he spoke, presumably just to drive Aziraphale completely mad, and bent again to lap at Aziraphale's dripping hole.

Aziraphale moaned and automatically opened his legs wider, slumping against the headboard, and tightening his grip on Crowley's hair. Crowley really was far too good at this, he couldn't help thinking. His tongue went deeper with every stroke but never deep enough, and yet Aziraphale was still careening towards orgasm in an absurdly short amount of time. 

As if sensing this, Crowley abruptly pulled back, ignoring Aziraphale's whine. "Angel," he said. "Do you want something in you tonight?"

Aziraphale felt himself get somehow even wetter, his pussy clenching at the implications of Crowley's words. " _Please_ ," he breathed. 

Crowley smiled rather wickedly. "Thought so," he said. His tone was far too smug, but Aziraphale honestly couldn't bring himself to care. Between one second and the next, something appeared in Crowley's hands, something rather long and thick and--Aziraphale squinted. _Purple_? "It's a vibrator," Crowley explained, catching Aziraphale's look. Aziraphale snorted.

"I know _that_ ," he huffed indignantly. "But what on earth are you doing with it?"

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "If you know what it is, I would think the answer to your question would be self-explanatory."

Aziraphale felt his face flush. "Don't be obtuse, Crowley! I know the general purpose of the toy, I'm not an idiot. I just don't understand what exactly you're proposing with it. I was under the impression that these...tools were for pleasuring oneself when one does not have a partner on hand." He raised an eyebrow himself. "Are you planning on leaving me to my own devices, darling?"

Crowley chuckled. "Tempting, but not tonight," he replied. He teased the end of the toy over Aziraphale's entrance. "Do you trust me, angel?" he asked, pressing a kiss just above Aziraphale's clit and looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Aziraphale swallowed. "Of course, my dear," he said, perhaps just a tad breathlessly. Crowley smiled. "But I still--" He cut himself off with a gasp as Crowley slowly pushed the toy inside him. It felt thicker than it looked, but Aziraphale was wet and loose enough from Crowley's attentions that there was little resistance, and within seconds the vibrator was fully seated within him, its tip nudging his G-spot. He forced himself not to push down on the thing. "Crowley, I don't-- _oh_!" The toy was suddenly turned on, and Aziraphale abruptly couldn't focus on anything besides how _good_ it felt. His head dropped back against his pillow. "Dear god."

Crowley's smile widened. "You like it?" he asked. He slowly pulled the toy partway out and then pushed it back in forcefully, twisting it just slightly as he did so, causing a shock of pleasure to run through Aziraphale's body. Before Aziraphale could even consider answering him, he repeated the motion almost exactly, except this time Aziraphale felt the vibrations become stronger, and he moaned loudly at the intensified sensation.

He squirmed helplessly under Crowley, instinctively trying to pull the toy deeper. "Yes, _yes_ , Crowley, I--oh, _fuck_!" he almost yelped, as Crowley pushed the toy in, increasing the vibration again while simultaneously lowering his mouth to flick his tongue over Aziraphale's clit. He raised his eyes to Aziraphale's as he worked his tongue and the toy, and Aziraphale felt something within him twist in sharp pleasure. "God, Crowley, I can't--I--oh, oh, _oh_!" 

His orgasm took him by surprise, somehow, the pleasure spiking and spiking and then peaking all at once, sending a veritable tidal wave of sensation crashing through him, causing his whole body to tense up. This, of course, also meant that he clenched harder around the still vibrating toy. He whimpered as his legs instinctively drew together and further intensified the feeling.

He couldn't tell for sure, but it seemed to take a very long time for his orgasm to end--possibly because Crowley's hands and tongue never stopped moving throughout it. When it was finally over, Crowley gave his oversensitive clit one more gentle suck, smirking as Aziraphale's hips jumped, and carefully pulled the toy out. He left it on while he did so, and Aziraphale gasped as it slipped free of him with an obscenely wet sound. He felt the air shift slightly around them, and all at once Crowley was by his side, nuzzling into his neck, the toy nowhere to be seen. "Good, angel?" he murmured, without bothering to stop kissing Aziraphale's neck. 

Aziraphale shivered, still feeling rather oversensitized. "Well," he mumbled, vaguely impressed that he had the ability to form words at all, "I don't think my legs could support so much as a teacup at the moment, but as I don't antip-ci--plan on moving for a while, quite good."

Crowley laughed. "I'm glad," he said, tilting his head up to kiss Aziraphale. Aziraphale sighed contentedly into his mouth. Out of nowhere, however, a thought popped into his head, and he pulled back abruptly. Crowley blinked up at him in obvious confusion. "Angel?"

"What about you?" Aziraphale asked. His thoughts were still rather hazy, but he was fairly certain Crowley hadn't come. "You didn't come yet. I could--"

Crowley shook his head, burying his face into Aziraphale's neck again. "M'good, angel," he muttered, kissing behind Aziraphale's ear. "I didn't even make an effort tonight. I wanted to focus totally on you."

Aziraphale's heart swelled slightly. "That's very sweet of you, darling," he said, running his hand through Crowley's hair. Crowley's face moved back into view, scowling even as he leaned into Aziraphale's touch like a cat.

"I am _not_ sweet." 

Aziraphale smiled and kissed the top of his demon's head, delighting in the blush the action elicited. "Of course not, love."


End file.
